Owlowiscious
Owlowiscious or 'Owloysius'Lauren Faust clarified on her deviantArt page comment section that the name of the owl is spelled "Owlowiscious" in the script, though "it probably should have been Owloysius", which is closer to the real name "Aloysius". ( ) is an owl that first appears in Owl's Well That Ends Well and gets adopted by Twilight Sparkle.__TOC__ Personality Owlowiscious is intelligent enough to understand and perform Twilight's various requests, such as retrieving specific books from bookshelves, though he only hoots and never speaks. He usually accompanies Twilight, and helps find and rescue Spike from a fully grown dragon, taking great risks in the process. History He first appears when he retrieves one of Twilight Sparkle's papers, which had blown away in the wind. Twilight notes the cold weather outside and invites the owl to stay the night in her house. She spends a good portion of the night working on her paper on comets, with Owlowiscious assisting. Spike later finds out that Twilight had decided to take Owlowiscious as a second assistant, purportedly to lessen Spike's workload as she had noticed he was regularly working himself to the point of exhaustion. ]] Spike is initially quite jealous of Owlowiscious, outwardly proclaiming he suspects that Owlowiscious is trying to replace him as Twilight's assistant. His worries only deepen when Twilight rebukes him after Owlowiscious discovers a book that Spike had accidentally burned and hid in a bookshelf. Fearing for his position, Spike attempts to frame Owlowiscious for killing a mouse using ketchup and one of Opalescence's toy mice. However, Twilight and Owlowiscious walk in on Spike while he's still preparing the "crime scene", and Twilight expresses disappointment in Spike's actions. Distraught, Spike decides to run away to the Everfree Forest. Later that night, Owlowiscious helps Twilight find and rescue Spike from a fully-grown dragon, who Spike had enraged by intruding in his cave. Owlowiscious gives Spike an opportunity to escape by distracting the dragon; once Spike is out of the cave, Owlowiscious once again helps out Twilight and Spike by guiding them through the dark and obstructed forest. When in a safe location, Twilight explains that Owlowiscious was able to track Spike down by following his footprints, which were stained with ketchup from Spike's earlier framing attempt. In the end, Spike realizes with Twilight's help that Owlowiscious was never trying to replace him, but instead served as Twilight's nighttime assistant while he was asleep. He apologizes for his actions to Owlowiscious and Twilight Sparkle, with an apology in return from Twilight for not realizing how sensitive Spike can be. Owlowiscious appears again in May the Best Pet Win, along with the other ponies' pets. Appearances Owl's Well That Ends Well and May the Best Pet Win! Gallery :Owlowiscious image gallery Trivia *One Hasbro toy of Twilight Sparkle comes with a owl figurine. This owl, however, is not Owlowiscious, as it is pink and has a different body shape. *Even though Owlowiscious is a male, he has eyelashes. : Notes Category:Animals in Equestria Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Pets Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2